I remember
by Jigoku Shoujou
Summary: A short fanfic of Itachi Uchiha and Elisa Clairre my own character


I Remember

(Itachi x Elisa fanfic)

(This is my first fanfic, sorry to all the fangirls and for any spelling errors...)

_I remember...._

A boy, about ten years of age, sat casually on a wooden bench, sucking on some candy while watching the group of young children indulge in their kiddy games on the grassy land opposite him. His dark eyes scanned every one of them throughly, particularly on their hair and eyes. _Hmmpph._ He thought.

"Excuse me..."

A meek voice, soft and shy spoke. The boy spotted a little girl, probably a couple years his junior, standing shyly before him, holding a dainty red flower between her slender fingers. "...Yes?" He rresponded, inspecting her waist-length ebony hair, thin and straight. She kept her head down, though, so he couldn't make out who she was.

"I-I heard that today was your birthday, Itachi-san...I forgot to get you a present..so here..." The girl lifted her head and stretched out her hands to give him the crimson flower. Her eyes were an enchanting sea blue. "Thank you." the Uchiha replied, accepting it and patting the empty seat beside him, beckoning her to sit there. She gratefully climbed up and sat next to him.

"You're Elisa Clairre of the Bloodroses, are you not?" "Y-Yes..." Elisa flinched as Itachi patted her head. "Your hair is really smooth." he remarked, and Elisa blushed. She sat there, obediently as he stroked her silky tresses.

"I-It's getting late now. Seluzia-neechan is waiting for me. Goodbye!" she waved cheerfully at him, who returned the gesture as well.

_What a sweet little girl,_ he thought.

_I remember..._

The next day, Itachi went back to the same park, same bench, same time, just to see if little Elisa would come again.

He wasn't disappointed.

The young girl toddled towards the bench, and was equally surprised when he saw the Uchiha on that bench again.

"H-Hello again..." she stammered. He nodded in acknowledgement. Elisa sat beside him again.

She talked to him, and he talked to her. _It's cute when she giggles_, he mused.

In the evening, they parted again.

The next afternoon, they would be together again.

"Just look at that little kid." a girl with brown hair and black eyes snorted, disgusted by the sight of his crush with another girl.

"Come on, Kanako. Guys like Itachi can be found anywhere." another girl, obviously the rational type advised from beside her.

"But if I go, the other girls will have the upper hand, Tsura!" Kanako screamed. Tsura patted her on the shoulder.

"Look, he's already obsessed with the kid. Nobody will be able to get him now." Kanako pouted. "You're right...Besides, I still have many other good guys on my list."

And she skipped off, leaving behind her gobsmacked friend.

_I remember..._

_"Itachi. I'm sending you on a very important mission. You will retrieve a girl from Konoha. She doesn't have a tailed beast, but her powers will be of use to us."_

_Itachi nodded, snapping up the buttons of his Akatsuki cloak. He looked at the picture provided by Pein. A young lass with dark hair and a petite form._

_Seems familiar..._

_"Please stay away from me!" a girl, dressed in a peach-colored short kimono pleaded, running as far as she could from the Akatsuki man. I didn't do anything wrong! Why?!_

"No, you must come with me." he persisted, increasing his speed. He managed to overtake to girl and pushed her against the trunk of a tree by the neck.

She slid out her katana and cut his hand, forcing him to let go. But he merely pushed away her katana with his unhurt hand and slammed her to the tree again.

The girl started kicking wildly, closing her eyes. "Let me go!" she cried. He didn't.

"Now, before I take you back, I must ask...What is your name?"

She seemed surprised for a moment, opening her blue eyes once again.

"My...name?"

"Yes, you name."

"E-Elisa Clairre."

The Uchiha's eyes widened. _What did she say?_ His gaze moved over the red flower in her hair and then into her eyes.

"Is it really you?"

"I-Itachi-san...?"

He dropped her and wrapped his arms around her, holding Elisa tight. "It is you..."

_I remember..._

_saying that I loved her, and only her._

END.


End file.
